The invention relates to novel pyrazolyl benzyl ethers, to a process for their preparation and to their use for controlling harmful organisms.
Certain compounds having a similar substitution pattern, and their fungicidal action, are already known (WO 96-10556, WO 96-06072 and WO 99-33812). However, the activity of these prior-art compounds is, in particular at low application rates and concentrations, not entirely satisfactory in all areas of use.
This invention now provides the novel pyrazolyl benzyl ethers of the general formula (I) 
in which
R represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl or aryl,
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and independently of one another each represent hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl.
In the definitions, the saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl, alkanediyl, alkenyl or alkinyl, are in each case straight-chain or branched, including in combination with heteroatoms, such as, for example, in alkoxy, alkylthio or alkylamino. Unless indicated otherwise, preference is given to hydrocarbon chains having 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
Aryl represents aromatic mono- or polycyclic hydrocarbon rings, such as, for example, phenyl, naphthyl, anthranyl, phenanthryl, preferably phenyl or naphthyl, in particular phenyl.
Heterocyclyl represents saturated or unsaturated and also aromatic cyclic compounds in which at least one ring member is a heteroatom, i.e. an atom different from carbon. If the ring contains a plurality of heteroatoms, these can be identical or different. Preferred heteroatoms are oxygen, nitrogen, and sulphur. If the ring contains a plurality of oxygen atoms, these are not adjacent. If appropriate, the cyclic compounds may form a polycyclic ring system together with further carbocyclic or heterocyclic fused-on or bridged rings. Preference is given to mono- or bicyclic ring systems, in particular to mono- or bicyclic aromatic ring systems.
Cycloalkyl represents saturated carbocyclic compounds which, if appropriate, may form a polycyclic ring system together with further carbocyclic fused-on or bridged rings.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel pyrazolyl benzyl ethers of the general formula (I) are obtained when benzyl halides of the formula (II) 
in which
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are as defined above and
x represents halogen
are reacted with a substituted pyrazolone of the general formula (III) 
in which
R is as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor.
Finally, it has been found that the novel pyrazolyl benzyl ethers of the general formula (I) are highly active against harmful organisms and exhibit in particular a very strong fungicidal action. At certain concentrations and application rates, the active compounds according to the invention may also exhibit activity against plant or animal pests.
Harmful organisms are to be understood as meaning, in particular, microorganisms and animal pests.
The compounds according to the invention can, if appropriate, be present as mixtures of different possible isomeric forms, in particular of stereoisomers, such as, for example, E and Z. What is claimed are both the E and the Z isomers, and also any mixtures of these isomers.
The invention preferably provides compounds of the formula (I), in which
R represents alkyl having 1 to 8 carbon atoms,
represents cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms which is in each case optionally mono- or disubstituted by halogen, alkyl or hydroxyl;
or represents phenyl or naphthyl, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
halogen, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxy, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, oxoalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, dialkoxyalkyl, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 8 carbon atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkenyl or alkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkylthio, halogenoalkylsulphinyl or halogenoalkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 13 identical or different halogen atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched halogenoalkenyl or halogenoalkenyloxy having in each case 2 to 6 carbon atoms and 1 to 11 identical or different halogen atoms;
in each case straight-chain or branched alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, arylalkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkenylcarbonyl or alkinylcarbonyl, having 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the respective hydrocarbon chains;
cycloalkyl or cycloalkyloxy having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms;
in each case doubly attached alkylene having 3 or 4 carbon atoms, oxyalkylene having 2 or 3 carbon atoms or dioxyalkylene having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, each of which radicals is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, oxo, methyl, trifluoromethyl and ethyl;
or a grouping 
xe2x80x83in which
A1 represents hydrogen, hydroxyl or alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and
A2 represents hydroxyl, amino, methylamino, phenyl, benzyl or represents in each case optionally cyano-, hydroxyl-, alkoxy-, alkylthio-, alkylamino-, dialkylamino- or phenyl-substituted alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or represents alkenyloxy or alkinyloxy having in each case 2 to 4 carbon atoms,
and phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzoyl, benzoylethenyl, cinnamoyl, heterocyclyl or phenylalkyl, phenylalkyloxy, phenylalkylthio, or heterocyclylalkyl, having in each case 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the respective alkyl moieties, each of which radicals is optionally mono- to trisubstituted in the ring moiety by halogen and/or straight-chain or branched alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and independently of one another each represent hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, represent alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms, each of which radicals is optionally substituted by 1 to 5 halogen atoms.
The invention relates in particular to compounds of the formula (I), in which
R represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, pentyl or hexyl, represents cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl or hydroxyl;
or represents phenyl or naphthyl, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, nitro, amino, hydroxyl, formyl, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, neo-pentyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-(2-methylbutyl), 1-, 2-, 3-hexyl, 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-(2-methylpentyl), 1-, 2-, 3-(3-methylpentyl), 2-ethylbutyl, 1-, 3-, 4-(2,2-dimethylbutyl), 1-, 2-(2,3-dimethylbutyl), hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, 3-oxobutyl, methoxymethyl, dimethoxymethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, ethoxymethyl, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, methylthiomethyl, ethylthiomethyl, vinyl, allyl, 2-methylallyl, propen-1-yl, crotonyl, propargyl, vinyloxy, allyloxy, 2-methylallyloxy, propen-1-yloxy, crotonyloxy, propargyloxy;
trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochlormethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, acetyl, propionyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyloxy, diethylaminocarbonyloxy, benzylaminocarbonyl, acryloyl, propioloyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, in each case doubly attached propanediyl, ethyleneoxy, methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, each of which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, oxo, methyl and trifluoromethyl,
or a grouping 
xe2x80x83where
A1 represents hydrogen, methyl or hydroxyl and
A2 represents hydroxyl, methoxy, ethoxy, amino, methylamino, phenyl, benzyl or hydroxylethyl, and
phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzoyl, benzoylethenyl, cinnamoyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl, benzyloxy, benzylthio, 5,6-dihydro-1,4,2-dioxazin-3-ylmethyl, triazolylmethyl, benzoxazol-2-ylmethyl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, benzimidazol-2-yl, dioxol-2-yl, oxadiazolyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted in the ring moiety by halogen and/or straight-chain or branched alkyl or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and
L1, L2, L3 and L4 are identical or different and independently of one another each represent hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluorochloromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, difluoromethylthio, difluorochloromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylsulphinyl or trifluoromethylsulphonyl.
The invention relates particularly preferably to compounds of the formula (I)
in which
R represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to tetrasubstituted by identical or different substituents, where the possible substituents are preferably selected from the list below:
fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, trifluoromethyl,
L1 and L3 represent hydrogen, and
L2 and L4 independently of one another represent hydrogen or methyl.
In a further very particularly preferred group of compounds
L1 and L3 represent hydrogen und
L2 and L4 independently of one another represent hydrogen or methyl.
The general or preferred radical definitions given above apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and, correspondingly, to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for their preparation.
The radical definitions given in the respective combinations or preferred combinations of radicals for the individual radicals are, independently of the combination of radicals given in each case, also replaced by any radical definitions of other preferred ranges.
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the benzyl halides required as starting materials for carrying out the process according to the invention. In this formula (II), L1, L2, L3 and L4 preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for L1, L2, L3 and L4. X represents halogen, preferably chlorine or bromine.
The starting materials of the formula (II) are known and can be prepared by known processes (compare, for example, WO 96-10556).
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the pyrazolones furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the process according to the invention. In this formula (III) R preferably or in particular has that meaning which has already been given in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R.
The starting materials of the formula (III) are known and/or can be prepared by known methods (compare, for example, Chem. Pharm. Bull. 19, 1389 (1971)).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. These preferably include aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decaline; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane or trichloroethane; ethers, such as, for example, diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; ketones, such as, for example, acetone, butanone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone; nitriles, such as, for example, acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as, for example, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphorictriamide; esters, such as, for example, methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; sulphoxides, such as, for example, dimethyl sulphoxide; sulphones, such as, for example, sulpholane; alcohols, such as, for example, methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, n-, i-, sec- or tert-butanol, ethanediol, propane-1,2-diol, ethoxyethanol, methoxyethanol, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water or pure water.
The process according to the invention is, if appropriate, carried out in the presence of a suitable acid acceptor. Suitable acid acceptors are all customary inorganic or organic bases. These preferably include alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, ammonium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, ammonium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate, sodium bicarbonate or ammonium carbonate, and also tertiary amines, such as, for example, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethylbenzylamine, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
When carrying out the process according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures of from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C.
For carrying out the process according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the formula (I), in general from 0.5 to 15 mol, preferably from 0.8 to 8 mol, of substituted pyrazolone of the formula (III) are employed per mole of the benzyl halide of the formula (II).
The process according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
The practise of the reaction and the work-up and isolation of the reaction products are carried out by generally customary methods (cf. also the Preparation Examples).
The substances according to the invention have potent microbicidal activity and can be employed for controlling undesirable microorganisms, such as fungi and bacteria, in crop protection and in the protection of materials.
Fungicides can be employed in crop protection for controlling Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomyetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes and Deuteromycetes.
Bactericides can be employed in crop protection for controlling Pseudomonadaceae, Rhizobiaceae, Enterobacteriaceae, Corynebacteriaceae and Streptomycetaceae.
Some pathogens causing fungal and bacterial diseases which come under the generic names listed above may be mentioned as examples, but not by way of limitation:
Xanthomonas species, such as, for example, Xanthomonas campestris pv. oryzae; 
Pseudomonas species, such as, for example, Pseudomonas syringae pv. lachrymans; 
Erwinia species, such as, for example, Erwinia amylovora; 
Pythium species, such as, for example, Pythium ultimum; 
Phytophthara species, such as, for example, Phytophthora infestans; 
Pseudoperonospora species, such as, for example, Pseudoperonospora humuli or Pseudoperonospora cubensis; 
Plasmopara species, such as, for example, Plasmopara viticola; 
Bremia species, such as, for example, Bremia lactucae; 
Peronospora species, such as, for example, Peronospora pisi or P. brassicae; 
Erysiphe species, such as, for example, Erysiphe graminis; 
Sphaerotheca species, such as, for example, Sphaerotheca fuliginea; 
Podosphaera species, such as, for example, Podosphaera leucotricha; 
Venturia species, such as, for example, Venturia inaequalis; 
Pyrenophora species, such as, for example, Pyrenophora teres or P. graninea (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Cochliobolus species, such as, for example, Cochliobolus sativus (conidia form: Drechslera, syn: Helminthosporium);
Uromyces species, such as, for example, Uromyces appendiculatus; 
Puccinia species, such as, for example, Puccinia recondita; 
Sclerotinia species, such as, for example, Sclerotinia sclerotiorum; 
Tilletia species, such as, for example, Tilletia caries; 
Ustilago species, such as, for example, Ustilago nuda or Ustilago avenae; 
Pellicularia species, such as, for example, Pellicularia sasakii; 
Pyricularia species, such as, for example, Pyricularia oryzae; 
Fusarium species, such as, for example, Fusarium culmorum; 
Botrytis species, such as, for example, Botrytis cinerea; 
Septoria species, such as, for example, Septoria nodorum; 
Leptosphaeria species, such as, for example, Leptosphaeria nodorum; 
Cercospora species, such as, for example, Cercospora canescens; 
Alternaria species, such as, for example, Alternaria brassicae; and
Pseudocercosporella species, such as, for example, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides. 
The fact that the active compounds are well tolerated by plants at the concentrations required for controlling plant diseases permits the treatment of above-ground parts of plants, of propagation stock and seeds, and of the soil.
The active compounds according to the invention can be employed particularly successfully for controlling cereal diseases, such as, for example, against Leptosphaevia or Puccinia species, diseases in fruit and vegetable growing and viticulture, such as, for example, against Alternaria, Venturia, Sphaerotheca, Podosphaera, Phytophtora and Plasmopara species, or of rice diseases, such as, for example, against Pyricularia species.
The active compounds according to the invention are also suitable for increasing the yield of crops. In addition, they show reduced toxicity and are well tolerated by plants.
If appropriate, the active compounds according to the invention can, at certain concentrations and application rates, also be employed as herbicides, for regulating plant growth and for controlling animal pests. If appropriate, they can also be used as intermediates or precursors in the synthesis of other active compounds.
The active compounds, being tolerated well by plants and having favourable homeotherm toxicity, are suitable for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, arachnids and nematodes, encountered in agriculture, in forests, in the protection of stored products and materials and in the hygiene sector. They can preferably be employed as crop protection agents. They are active against normally sensitive and resistant species and against all or some stages of development. The abovementioned pests include:
From the order of the Isopoda, for example, Oniscus asellus, Armadillidium vulgare and Porcellio scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example, Blaniulus guttulatus. 
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example, Geophilus carpophagus and Scutigera spp.
From the order of the Symphyla, for example, Scutigerella immaculata. 
From the order of the Thysanura, for example, Lepisma saccharina. 
From the order of the Collembola, for example, Onychiurus armatus. 
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example, Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria migratorioides, Melanoplus spp. and Schistocerca gregaria. 
From the order of the Blattaria, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leucophaea maderae and Blattella germanica. 
From the order of the Dermaptera, for example, Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example, Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Phthiraptera, for example, Pediculus humanus corporis, Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp., Trichodectes spp. and Damalinea spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example, Hercinothrips femoralis, Thrips tabaci, Thrips palmi and Frankliniella occidentalis. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example, Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus and Triatoma spp.
From the order of the Homoptera, for example, Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis gossypii, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Aphis fabae, Aphis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Phylloxera vasturix, Pemphigus spp., Macrosiphum avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelis bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium corni, Saissetia oleae, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp. and Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example, Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardella, Hyponomeuta padella, Plutella xylostella, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhoea, Lymantria spp., Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp., Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flammea, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella, Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuehniella, Galleria mellonella, Tineola bisselliella, Tinea pellionella, Hofmannophila pseudospretella, Cacoecia podana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanima, Tortrix viridana, Cnaphalocerus spp. and Oulema oryzae. 
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example, Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Bruchidius obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylliodes chrysocephala, Epilachna varivestis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Anthonomus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dermestes spp., Trogoderma spp., Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor, Agriotes spp., Conoderus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon solstitialis, Costelytra zealandica and Lissorhoptrus oryzophilus. 
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example, Diprion spp., Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis and Vespa spp.
From the order of the Diptera, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hyppobosca spp., Stomoxys spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Oscinella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae, Tipula paludosa, Hylemyia spp. and Liriomyza spp.
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example, Xenopsylla cheopis and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Arachnida, for example, Scorpio maurus, Latrodectus mactans, Acarus siro, Argas spp., Ornithodoros spp., Dermanyssus gallinae, Eriophyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Amblyomma spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonychus spp., Tetranychus spp., Hemitarsonemus spp. and Brevipulpus spp.
The phytoparasitic nematodes include, for example, Pratylenchus spp., Radopholus similis, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Tylenchulus semipenetrans, Heterodera spp., Globodera spp., Meloidogyne spp., Aphelenchoides spp., Longidorus spp., Xiphinema spp., Trichodorus spp. and Bursaphelenchus spp.
They can be employed particularly successfully for controlling plant-damaging insects, such as, for example, against the larvae of the mustard beetle (Phaedon cochleariae), the green peach aphid (Myzus persicae), the caterpillars of the armyworm (Spodoptera frugiperda) and the greenhouse red spider mite (Tetranychus urticae).
According to the invention, it is possible to treat all plants and parts of plants. Plants are to be understood here as meaning all plants and plant populations, such as desired and undesired wild plants or crop plants (including naturally occurring crop plants). Crop plants can be plants which can be obtained by conventional breeding and optimization methods or by biotechnological and genetic engineering methods or combinations of these methods, including the transgenic plants and including plant cultivars which can or cannot be protected by plant breeders certificates. Parts of plants are to be understood as meaning all above-ground and below-ground parts and organs of plants, such as shoot, leaf, flower and root, examples which may be mentioned being leaves, needles, stems, trunks, flowers, fruit-bodies, fruits and seeds and also roots, tubers and rhizomes. Parts of plants also include harvested plants and vegetative and generative propagation material, for example seedlings, tubers, rhizomes, cuttings and seeds.
The treatment of the plants and parts of plants according to the invention with the active compounds is carried out directly or by action on their environment, habitat or storage area according to customary treatment methods, for example by dipping, spraying, evaporating, atomizing, broadcasting, brushing-on and, in the case of propagation material, in particular in the case of seeds, furthermore by one- or multi-layer coating.
In the protection of materials, the compounds according to the invention can be employed for protecting industrial materials against infection with, and destruction by, undesired microorganisms.
Industrial materials in the present context are understood as meaning non-living materials which have been prepared for use in industry. For example, industrial materials which are intended to be protected by active compounds according to the invention from microbial change or destruction can be tackifiers, sizes, paper and board, textiles, leather, wood, paints and plastic articles, cooling lubricants and other materials which can be infected with, or destroyed by, microorganisms. Parts of production plants, for example cooling-water circuits, which may be impaired by the proliferation of microorganisms may also be mentioned within the scope of the materials to be protected. Industrial materials which may be mentioned within the scope of the present invention are preferably tackifiers, sizes, paper and board, leather, wood, paints, cooling lubricants and heat-transfer liquids, particularly preferably wood.
Microorganisms capable of degrading or changing the industrial materials which may be mentioned are, for example, bacteria, fungi, yeasts, algae and slime organisms. The active compounds according to the invention preferably act against fungi, in particular moulds, wood-discolouring and wood-destroying fungi (Basidiomycetes) and against slime organisms and algae.
Microorganisms of the following genera may be mentioned as examples:
Alternaria, such as Alternaria tenuis, 
Aspergillus, such as Aspergillus niger, 
Chaetomium, such as Chaetomium globosum, 
Coniophora, such as Coniophora puetana, 
Lentinus, such as Lentinus tigrinus, 
Penicillium, such as Penicillium glaucum, 
Polyporus, such as Polyporus versicolor, 
Aureobasidium, such as Aureobasidium pullulans, 
Sclerophoma, such as Sclerophoma pityophila, 
Trichoderma, such as Trichoderma viride, 
Escherichia, such as Escherichia coli, 
Pseudomonas, such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa, and
Staphylococcus, such as Staphylococcus aureus. 
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV cool and warm fogging formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam formers. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to employ, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Essentially, suitable liquid solvents are: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulphoxide, or else water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are to be understood as meaning liquids which are gaseous at standard temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as halogenated hydrocarbons, or else butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. Suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, aryl-sulphonates, or else protein hydrolysates. Suitable dispersants are: for example lignosulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colourants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 percent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compounds according to the invention can, as such or in their formulations, also be used in a mixture with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides, to broaden, for example, the activity spectrum or to prevent development of resistance. In many cases, synergistic effects are obtained, i.e. the activity of the mixture is greater than the activity of the individual components.
Examples of mixing components are the following:
Fungicides:
aldimorph, ampropylfos, ampropylfos potassium, andoprim, anilazine, azaconazole, azoxystrobin,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, benzamacril, benzamacril-isobutyl, bialaphos, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate,
calcium polysulphide, capsimycin, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, carvon, quinomethionate, chlobenthiazone, chlorfenazole, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, clozylacon, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprodinil, cyprofuram,
debacarb, dichlorophen, diclobutrazole, diclofluanid, diclomezine, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, diniconazole-M, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithione, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, drazoxolon,
edifenphos, epoxiconazole, etaconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
famoxadon, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, flumetover, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flurprimidol, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fosetyl-sodium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furametpyr, furcarbonil, furconazole, furconazolecis, furmecyclox,
guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazole,
imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iminoctadine albesilate, iminoctadine triacetate, iodocarb, ipconazole, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, irumamycin, isoprothiolane, isovaledione,
kasugamycin, kresoxim-methyl, copper preparations, such as: copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture,
mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, meferimzone, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metomeclam, metsulfovax, mildiomycin, myclobutanil, myclozolin,
nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofuarace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxolinic acid, oxycarboxim, oxyfenthiin,
paclobutrazole, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, pimaricin, piperalin, polyoxin, polyoxorim, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propanosine-sodium, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur,
quinconazole, quintozene (PCNB), quinoxyfen,
sulphur and sulphur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetcyclacis, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thifluzamide, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tioxymid, tolclofos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutil, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole,
uniconazole,
validamycin A, vinclozolin, viniconazole,
zarilamide, zineb, ziram and also
Dagger G,
OK-8705,
OK-8801,
xcex1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-xcex2-(2-phenoxyethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-fluoro-xcex2-propyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-xcex2-methoxy-xcex1-methyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
xcex1-(5-methyl-1,3-dioxan-5-yl)-xcex2-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methylene]-1H-1,2,4-triazole-1-ethanol,
(5RS,6RS)-6-hydroxy-2,2,7,7-tetramethyl-5-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-3-octanone,
(E)-xcex1-(methoxyimino)-N-methyl-2-phenoxy-phenylacetamide,
1-isopropyl {2-methyl-1-[[[1-(4-methylphenyl)-ethyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-propyl}-carbamate,
1-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-ethanone O-(phenylmethyl)-oxime,
1-(2-methyl-1-naphthalenyl)-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
1-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-3-(2-propenyl)-2,5-pyrrolidinedione,
1-[(diiodomethyl)-sulphonyl]-4-methyl-benzene,
1-[[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl]-methyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-[[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyloxiranyl]-methyl]-1H-1,2,4-triazole,
1-[1-[2-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-methoxy]-phenyl]-ethenyl]-1H-imidazole,
1-methyl-5-nonyl-2-(phenylmethyl)-3-pyrrolidinole,
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide,
2,2-dichloro-N-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)-ethyl]-1-ethyl-3-methyl-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
2,6-dichloro-5-(methylthio)-4-pyrimidinyl-thiocyanate,
2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide,
2,6-dichloro-N-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)-phenyl]-methyl]-benzamide,
2-(2,3,3-triiodo-2-propenyl)-2H-tetrazole,
2-[(1-methylethyl)-sulphonyl]-5-(trichloromethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazole,
2-[[6-deoxy-4-O-(4-O-methyl-xcex2-D-glycopyranosyl)-xcex1-D-glucopyranosyl]-amino]-4-methoxy-1H-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidine-5-carbonitrile,
2-aminobutane,
2-bromo-2-(bromomethyl)-pentanedinitrile,
2-chloro-N-(2,3-dihydro-1,1,3-trimethyl-1H-inden-4-yl)-3-pyridinecarboxamide,
2-chloro-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(isothiocyanatomethyl)-acetamide,
2-phenylphenol (OPP),
3,4-dichloro-1-[4-(difluoromethoxy)-phenyl]-1H-pyrrole-2,5-dione,
3,5-dichloro-N-[cyano[(1-methyl-2-propynyl)-oxy]-methyl]-benzamide,
3-(1,1-dimethylpropyl-1-oxo-1H-indene-2-carbonitrile,
3-[2-(4-chlorophenyl)-5-ethoxy-3-isoxazolidinyl]-pyridine,
4-chloro-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-imidazole-1-sulphonamide,
4-methyl-tetrazolo[1,5-a]quinazolin-5(4H)-one,
8-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-ethyl-N-propyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane-2-methanamine,
8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate,
9H-xanthene-2-[(phenylamino)-carbonyl]-9-carboxylic hydrazide,
bis-(1-methylethyl)-3-methyl-4-[(3-methylbenzoyl)-oxy]-2,5-thiophenedicarboxylate,
cis-1-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-cycloheptanol,
cis-4-[3-[4-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)-phenyl-2-methylpropyl]-2,6-dimethyl-morpholine-hydrochloride,
ethyl [(4-chlorophenyl)-azo]-cyanoacetate,
potassium hydrogen carbonate,
methanetetrathiol sodium salt,
methyl 1-(2,3-dihydro-2,2-dimethyl-1H-inden-1-yl)-1H-imidazole-5-carboxylate,
methyl N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(5-isoxazolylcarbonyl)-DL-alaninate,
methyl N-(chloroacetyl)-N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-DL-alaninate,
N-(2,3-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-1-methyl-cyclohexanecarboxamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-furanyl)-acetamide,
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(tetrahydro-2-oxo-3-thienyl)-acetamide,
N-(2-chloro-4-nitrophenyl)-4-methyl-3-nitro-benzenesulphonamide,
N-(4-cyclohexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidineamine,
N-(4-hexylphenyl)-1,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2-pyrimidineamine,
N-(5-chloro-2-methylphenyl)-2-methoxy-N-(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)-acetamide,
N-((6-methoxy)-3-pyridinyl)-cyclopropanecarboxamide,
N-[2,2,2-trichloro-1-[(chloroacetyl)-amino]-ethyl]-benzamide,
N-[3-chloro-4,5-bis-(2-propinyloxy)-phenyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methoxy-methanimidamide,
N-formyl-N-hydroxy-DL-alanine-sodium salt,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate,
O-methyl S-phenyl phenylpropylphosphoramidothioate,
S-methyl 1,2,3-benzothiadiazole-7-carbothioate,
spiro[2H]-1-benzopyrane-2,1xe2x80x2(3xe2x80x2H)-isobenzofuran]-3xe2x80x2-one,
Bactericides:
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinone, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazole, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/acaricides/nematicides:
abamectin, acephate, acetamiprid, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, aldoxycarb, alpha-cypermethrin, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azamethiphos, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin,
Bacillus popilliae, Bacillus sphaericus, Bacillus subtilis, Bacillus thuringiensis, baculoviruses, Beauveria bassiana, Beauveria tenella, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, benzoximate, betacyfluthrin, bifenazate, bifenthrin, bioethanomethrin, biopermethrin, BPMC, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butathiofos, butocarboxim, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenapyr, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, chlovaporthrin, cis-resmethrin, cispermethrin, clocythrin, cloethocarb, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprene, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton-S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlorvos, diflubenzuron, dimethoat, dimethylvinphos, diofenolan, disulfoton, docusat-sodium, dofenapyn,
eflusilanate, emamectin, empenthrin, endosulfan, Entomopfthora spp., esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethoprophos, etofenprox, etoxazole, etrimfos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenothiocarb, fenoxacrim, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyrithrin, fenpyroximate, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, fluazuron, flubrocythrinate, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flutenzine, fluvalinate, fonophos, fosmethilan, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb,
granulosis viruses,
halofenozide, HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox, hydroprene,
imidacloprid, isazofos, isofenphos, isoxathion, ivermectin,
nuclear polyhedrosis viruses,
lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, metaldehyde, methamidophos, Metharhizium anisopliae, Metharhizium flavoviride, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, methoxyfenozide, metolcarb, metoxadiazone, mevinphos, milbemectin, monocrotophos,
naled, nitenpyram, nithiazine, novaluron,
omethoat, oxamyl, oxydemethon M,
Paecilomyces fumosoroseus, parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoat, phorat, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos A, pirimiphos M, profenofos, promecarb, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoat, pymetrozine, pyraclofos, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyridathion, pyrimidifen, pyriproxyfen,
quinalphos,
ribavirin,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, spinosad, sulfotep, sulprofos,
tau-fluvalinate, tebufenozide, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, temivinphos, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, theta-cypermethrin, thiamethoxam, thiapronil, thiatriphos, thiocyclam hydrogen oxalate, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thuringiensin, tralocythrin, tralomethrin, triarathene, triazamate, triazophos, triazuron, trichlophenidine, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, vaniliprole, Verticillium lecanii, 
YI 5302,
zeta-cypermethrin, zolaprofos,
(1R-cis)-[5-(phenylmethyl)-3-furanyl]-methyl-3-[(dihydro-2-oxo-3(2H)-furanylidene)-methyl]-2,2-dimethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
(3-phenoxyphenyl)-methyl-2,2,3,3-tetramethylcyclopropanecarboxylate,
1-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]tetrahydro-3,5-dimethyl-N-nitro-1,3,5-triazine-2(1H)-imine,
2-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-4-[4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-oxazole,
2-(acetyloxy)-3-dodecyl-1,4-naphthalenedione,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(1-phenylethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
2-chloro-N-[[[4-(2,2-dichloro-1,1-difluoroethoxy)-phenyl]-amino]-carbonyl]-benzamide,
3-methylphenyl propylcarbarnate
4-[4-(4-ethoxyphenyl)-4-methylpentyl]-1-fluoro-2-phenoxy-benzene,
4-chloro-2-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-5-[[2-(2,6-dimethyl-4-phenoxyphenoxy)ethyl]thio]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-choro-2-(2-chloro-2-methylpropyl)-5-[(6-iodo-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
4-chloro-5-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methoxy]-2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-3(2H)-pyridazinone,
Bacillus thuringiensis strain EG-2348,
[2-benzoyl-1-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-hydrazinobenzoic acid,
2,2-dimethyl-3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-oxo-1-oxaspiro[4.5]dec-3-en-4-yl butanoate,
[3-[(6-chloro-3-pyridinyl)methyl]-2-thiazolidinylidene]-cyanamide,
dihydro-2-(nitromethylene)-2H-1,3-thiazine-3(4H)-carboxaldehyde,
ethyl [2-[[1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-1-(phenylmethyl)-4-pyridazinyl]oxy]ethyl]-carbamate,
N-(3,4,4-trifluoro-1-oxo-3-butenyl)-glycine,
N-(4-chlorophenyl)-3-[4-(difluoromethoxy)phenyl]-4,5-dihydro-4-phenyl-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamide,
N-[(2-chloro-5-thiazolyl)methyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-Nxe2x80x3-nitro-guanidine,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-(1-methyl-2-propenyl)-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-2-propenyl-1,2-hydrazinedicarbothioamide,
O,O-diethyl [2-(dipropylamino)-2-oxoethyl]-ethylphosphoramidothioate.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as herbicides, or with fertilizers and growth regulators, is also possible.
In addition, the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention also have very good antimycotic activity. They have a very broad antimycotic activity spectrum in particular against dermatophytes and yeasts, moulds and diphasic fungi, for example against Candida species such as Candida albicans, Candida glabrata, Epidermophyton species, such as Epidermophyton floccosum, Aspergillus species such as Aspergillus niger and Aspergillus fumigatus, Trichophyton species such as Trichophyton mentagrophytes, Microsporon species such as Microsporon canis and audouinii. The list of these fungi does by no means limit the mycotic spectrum which can be covered, but is only for illustration.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, wettable powders, pastes, soluble powders, dusts and granules. Application is carried out in a customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing, broadcasting, dusting, foaming, spreading, etc. It is furthermore possible to apply the active compounds by the ultra-low volume method, or to inject the active compound preparation or the active compound itself into the soil. It is also possible to treat the seeds of the plants.
When using the active compounds according to the invention as fungicides, the application rates can be varied within a relatively wide range, depending on the kind of application. For the treatment of parts of plants, the active compound application rates are generally between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 10 and 1000 g/ha. For seed dressing, the active compound application rates are generally between 0.001 and 50 g per kilogram of seed, preferably between 0.01 and 10 g per kilogram of seed. For the treatment of the soil, the active compound application rates are generally between 0.1 and 10,000 g/ha, preferably between 1 and 5000 g/ha.
When used as insecticides, the active compounds according to the invention can furthermore be present, in their commercial formulations and in the use forms prepared from these formulations, as a mixture with synergists. Synergists are compounds which enhance the activity of the active compounds, without it being necessary for the added synergist to be active itself.
The content of active compound in the use forms prepared from the commercial formulations can vary within wide ranges. The concentration of active compound of the use forms can be from 0.0000001 to 95% by weight of active compound and is preferably between 0.0001 and 1% by weight.
Application is carried out in a manner appropriate for the use forms.
When used against hygiene pests and pests of stored products, the active compound has excellent residual activity on wood and clay and a good alkali stability on limed substrates.